


Change and Adaptation

by Anonymous



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: (For the guy), Accidental Knotting, And helps Human Barbarian deal with it, Creative use of D&D spells, Elf Wizard is extremely okay with it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Cum Inflation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves except the only thing Lycanthropy did to this dude was give him a knot, in the ‘I wasn’t even aware I did that’ sense not in the WHOOPS THERE GOES MY KNOT sense, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As we danced, we moved with the grace combat together has given us in the last few months and for once our height difference – over a foot even if I wasn’t the shortest of elves – barely counted for anything. Between the thrum of excitement in my pulse and the weight of his hand at my back as we matched each other step for step in a dizzying waltz, I felt light, like I couldn’t help my smile, and Wilhelm seemed to radiate his usual quiet happiness, with some pink dusting his cheeks even.And entranced as I was I barely noticed the music slowing down, then I forgot how fast Wilhelm could move. The last spin of our dance turned into an unrehearsed dip, the feeling of weightlessness and - like something from a fairytale - the press of Wilhelm’s lips on mine in what felt like the most natural conclusion of our dance.





	Change and Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Writing campaign fanfiction is peak self indulgence and incredibly fun, highly recommend it.
> 
> I tried to have this be as easily understandable as possible without dumping my entire D&D notes in between, but the gist of it is pretty much “The Party’s Elf Wizard and (ridiculously tall) Human Barbarian have a Moment at a fancy ball party the group got invited to and then I dropped everything I found hot into the mix, plus a bit of fluffy character interaction because I ship these PCs for reasons other than their amazing height difference, honest.”

Perhaps there had been signs between us that I’d ignored, finding them to be my own wishful thinking. When I accepted a dance from Wilhelm, I did so with a playful curtsy, not thinking much more of it. We were friends and coworkers, and sometimes friends and coworkers dance, specially at formal occasions like these.

But as we danced, we moved with the grace combat together has given us in the last few months. For once our height difference – over a foot even though I wasn’t the shortest of elves – barely counted for anything: Between the thrum of excitement in my pulse and the weight of his hand at my back as we matched each other step for step in a dizzying waltz I felt light, like I couldn’t help my smile, and Wilhelm seemed to radiate his usual quiet happiness, with some pink dusting his cheeks even.

And entranced as I was I barely noticed the music slowing down, then I forgot how fast Wilhelm could move. The last spin of our dance turned into an unrehearsed dip, the feeling of weightlessness and - like something from a fairy tale - the press of Wilhelm’s lips on mine in what felt like the most natural conclusion of our dance.

It was a bold declaration, with only the curtain of his blond hair for privacy in a room full of friends and family and the few strangers intrigued by the odd couple we made. It was trouble, the same kind I’d been running away from for the past twenty years. The same I’d felt brewing anew after Wilhelm picked me up and ruffled my hair one too many times, no matter how much I tried to starve these feelings.

Perhaps most of all, it was a complete surprise.

I knew Wilhelm had similar hang-ups romantically as I did, I’d seen him parry every attempt at flirtation thrown his way with expert obliviousness even while distributing chocolate cakes for everyone at the patrol on Valentine’s, and his sister’s protectiveness didn’t help matters. While we obviously had never compared notes on why we were like this, we felt safe together, some sort of unspoken kinship. Close enough for comfort but not entanglement, it was much quieter than my friendship with Andrea. Understated.

At least until now.

And yet, without questioning and letting out a contented sigh, I accepted this new development with open arms. Hearing my heart sing like it hadn’t sung in a long time, I let my eyes flutter closed and I kissed him back, still barely more than a peck on the lips. For now, I’d let my fingers card through blond hair, for now I’d allow myself everything I hadn’t let myself even try to reach before. Even if Andrea was going to murder me for this, even if my fears would catch up with me eventually, even if Wilhelm thought better of what he’d done, if I had died right then I'd have died happy.

But I didn’t. Even through the kiss, the speed at which the cold of my nerves began lapping at my stomach to sour the moment was beyond compare. My mind cut through bliss to think up all the ways this could go wrong, all the ways it could change things, our easygoing friendship, the team’s dynamic. My eyes flashed open and at the same time I felt Wilhelm tense up and pull away from me as well.

We broke apart, not really sure who did it first, Wilhelm helping me back to the floor where I unconsciously settled into our dance’s initial position, feeling his arms work while he clenched his fists at his sides. Now I could see the apprehension and embarrassment on his face, entirely red as he tried to hide away from me. “I- Sorry I got carried away, I didn't-”

The song in my heart stopped, I felt it clench and grimaced but as I looked at Wilhelm, at his own nerves, I realized that no. Andrea wouldn’t kill me for this happening. But she just might if her brother came out too hurt from this night. As we looked each other over I felt the same silent temptation that said _we_ _could_ still blame this on the momentum of the dance, say we got carried away and had made a mistake

And I… Didn’t want to.

“Wilhelm,” My words stuck to my throat, I felt hyper aware of how we were still standing on the dance floor now that the orchestra had been quiet for a while. I was overwhelmed, still holding onto his upper arms with tingling lips and a hammering heart, hungry for more but willing to run away at the same time, all the while Wilhelm was entirely too stiff under my hands.

“Wilhelm, I-” I tried again, giving him a shaky smile this time, trying a familiar path to a new destination. “Are you alright? Can you lean down for me?”

He nodded and leaned down almost automatically, but still avoided my gaze and muttered another apology. Now I knew for sure that yes, I _could_ have agreed with him, said I’d gotten carried away just as much as he had - which was true, after all, he didn't seem to have planned this either. And perhaps we’d come to laugh, bury it the best we could, keep busy, and hopefully forget all about it in the future.

But it’d only be a band-aid. And probably a bad one at that.

So I cup his face in my hands before giving him a deeper kiss. I hear his breath catch and a noise of confusion before I feel him relax against me, and this kiss lasts longer than the first one before I break apart, passing one of my thumbs over his lips to grab his attention “Wilhelm, if we’re reacting like this to each other, I think getting carried away might just become a habit for us from now on.”

His face turns crimson again and while I angle myself for a third kiss I see his eyes slide closed before he closes the gap himself. I drive home then, swiping his lower lip with my tongue and he surprises me by pulling me closer by my hair, a sigh escaping me as I wrap my arms around him, letting him set the pace of the kiss until we only break apart for breath.

“We really need to talk, don’t you think so?”

He nods, still quiet but his own heart thumped against my chest as we let go and we made a beeline for the gardens. It’s with some relief I see Andrea and Xander still seemed too engrossed with talking to their own partners to have noticed us. Dealing with that would be an entirely different can of worms, but we need to sort it out ourselves first.

As we enter the gardens it’s just chilly enough that not many people were there, and those who were stuck close to the building. My nerves were back but I kept my tone light as we moved further into the greenery, desperately attempting to calm myself for his sake as we linked arms “Wilhelm, how long have you felt like this? Or was it really just an impulse you had today?”

Wilhelm pauses for a beat. “…No, it wasn’t. I’ve felt this for a while, but it’s…”

I felt that common ground between us again. “…It’s complicated, right?”

“…Yes.”

“I uh, I’ve… liked you for a while as well. But I haven’t shown it for similar reasons to yours, I think. Neither of us seemed really… Interested in relationships, right?” I looked away in slight embarrassment. Wilhelm went quiet as well, pensive.

A few minutes later I saw the place I was looking for: A small pond with a bench overlooking it, and the trees around us were decorated with small lights for the party. They reflected on the water like dozens of stars and you could notice the fish occasionally poke at the surface. I let go of Wilhelm and sat on the bench, mindlessly rubbing my arms for warmth, regretting how I'd let my cardigan with Andrea now but Wilhelm put his coat around me before I realized what was happening.

 “Oh- Thank you.”

Face uncharacteristically stern, Wilhelm sits next to me and asks, “What would those reasons be for you?”

Ah. Straight to business. I wasn't sure why I was surprised. I take a deep breath before continuing. “It's nothing really- I mean, it is, but-”

“If they've stopped you from saying anything before, it's definitely something, right?”

“Yes, but… Alright then, I’ll let you judge for yourself.” 

I take a deep breath and I tell him everything. I tell him about Mikkel, about waking up to find them cold by my side after decades together, I tell him about how I'd drifted apart from Louise, I tell him about moving back home and being told what I’d lived through had been too short lived to have really counted, barely more than puppy love. I tell him about how I _had_ needed these past years for myself, how I'd pushed others away for a much longer time than what I'd have personally liked and even so, a far cry from the mourning periods I’d heard of amongst elves.

And somehow there's no judgement on his part, only understanding to the best of his ability. “That's… pretty heavy Jules. You're not much older than me in elf terms right? You've had to deal with a lot.”

“It's not fair on you to take all this baggage. I was afraid you'd feel weirded out by this, by how old I actually am."

Wilhelm claps his hand on my back, "Jules, you don't look a day over 180."

I'm well into my 200s so I have to laugh at that. “On a lighter note, I also hadn't said anything because I was afraid Andrea would kill me for going after you, but I think she wouldn't unless I did something to deserve it and would gladly accept that. More seriously I think in the end it was meeting up with my brother and seeing how he acted with you that made me realize a few things, even if I hadn't figured out how to approach this.”

“Oh. Uh- Yeah. Sorry about how that went-”

I turn back to him and I see color on his cheeks. “Hah, relax, that’s alright. He was the one hitting on you.” I can’t help some smugness from creeping into my tone. “If anything, you seem to have a type.”

That seems to relax him at least. I hear a smile on his voice when he says, “So do you.”

Wait. “Huh?”

“Louise, Paula and now me. You seem to be into blonds. And perhaps humans.” He pauses, his smile drops, and his tone turns grave. “…Speaking of, do you think you'd still be with Louse today if not for the… timing of it?”

I can practically see him thinking back to our greeting earlier in the evening and I can't blame him for wondering. “No. She’s one of my best friends but we know ourselves and each other well enough to know we wouldn’t work well at a relationship level at this point in time.”

“You've gotten back together before though, and she’s a dwarf, the age thing is a bit more toned down-”

“We got back together when we still lived and worked in the same town and had similar goals for what we were doing with life. We… We don’t anymore. And I wouldn’t want to either.”

I get up, walk to his side of the bench and cup his cheeks before giving him a slow kiss, delighting in how easily I was getting used to this. “Because of us. The party and the Patrol in general, I’m happy to be where I am now.”

I take a step back let out a polite cough into my fist, suddenly bashful at how much I'd revealed, how intensely Wilhelm was looking back at me. “But enough about me, right? What are _your_ reasons, Wilhelm?”

There’s a shift in his demeanor. “They’re… Not really interesting. And less extensive than yours. In a way”

Visibly still thinking of what he wanted to say he grabs one of my hands and places it on the start of his scars, beginning from the brow and trailing it down its path so I feel the depth of the grooves the werewolf had left on him. Then he angles his neck up and I feel the worst of his scarring dangerously close to his throat, the gnarled flesh just on his pulse. It was hard not to imagine the injury when it was still fresh but all I could see was red. It was probably from nothing short of a miracle and Andrea’s first aid that he was still alive today.

“I was fifteen when this happened, and it took me a while - months - to recover from it. I couldn’t move much for ages and then I… I was a bit of a late bloomer and found myself looking old enough people expected me to be more experienced than I actually am, so I began acting oblivious.”

It took me everything I had to not show I’d assumed the same. Both siblings were quite attractive, and thanks to her ignorance of how thin the walls were in most inns I’d known from day one that Andrea wasn't inexperienced. In far too explicit detail.

“So, you're a-” He bobs his head before I can even finish, red dusting his cheeks once again. Oh _fuck_. “What… do you want to do now?”

With my hand still on his neck I can feel his heartbeat quicken. “I want to learn from you.”

He closes the gap between us then and I notice him doing the same swipe of the tongue on my lower lip I’d done to him a while ago. I climb on the bench, straddling his thighs and swallowing the groan that escapes him in surprise when I shift as close as I can, grabbing hold of his hair again and pulling on it before breaking off the kiss, actually having to look down to look into his eyes for the first time, and noticing how much they had darkened before asking “Was that too much, Wilhelm?”

He looks dazed and shakes his head before kissing me again, but I cut him off with a roll of my hips. “I'm serious here big guy. This isn't combat. You don't grin and bear it just to try to avoid people getting hurt. You _tell me_ if it ever does get too much for you, alright?”

Even if I see him redden at my tone his hands glide up my outer thighs and under my underwear with some level of defiance before grabbing me by my ass and pushing me closer yet. Not expecting the movement, the closeness or his how hard he was already I momentarily lose control of my voice, cry out with a moan, and beneath all the ruffles of my dress and the layers of his suit I manage to feel him throb against me. Shit, I- Aah-

He breaks the kiss to whisper at my ear, delighting in my broken composure. “Was _that_ too much?”

 _Fuck._ I feel myself shiver, my face goes completely red. For a virgin this man couldn’t possibly be for real, his enthusiasm hitting too close to my fantasies. I move one of my hands from his scalp to his tie and begin to loosen it, throwing it out of the way as fast as I can. “Nowhere near that. I- Are we doing this though? Fully?”

“Yes!" he said, in a tone that showed that if he had a tail it'd be swishing. "I mean, if it’s alright with you. Maybe you could do that hut spell?”

He sounds so eager and hopeful I feel my core coiling up alongside the cold of my nerves. “That'd keep us from being arrested yes. But we could just make out for now, you know, we have time, or is this place really okay with you?” A nod, my voice speeds up in hysterics with each further reassurance. “For your first time? _A bench?!_ ”

“You look beautiful under these lights.” he says before coming to kiss my neck like it explains everything, he has his lips on my pulse and every bit of his inexperience covered up by instinct and enthusiasm while I try to nod back. He was so sincere, so eager, so earnest. Fuck. “W- Wilhelm I- Alright. Give me just… ah- A minute then.”

He does, but his lips never leave me, still giving me an occasional kiss or lick up my throat while I do my chanting, humming back against it. I settle fully on his lap in return in the meanwhile, still slowly grinding my hips against him despite myself, I feel his cock harden even more under me, and savor every gasp I manage to wring out of him.

I seek out his hands to grasp, intertwine our fingers and let the central focus of the spell be on our palms, I let him feel the arcane energy flow through the both of us, the unfamiliar sensation making him quake as he let out a deep, throaty moan against me before that energy finally expanded into the familiar hemisphere of force energy around us.

When it's done he's panting, head leaning on my shoulder “…That- That was something.”

“Congratulations on helping cast a third level spell.” I give him the lightest of kisses. This had only taken the slightest bit of his own mana reserves, but untrained as he was just having the spell pass through him had probably been intense for him. The good kind of intense, judging from the thrum of his skin. “This… this is not much in the way of comfort, but it is a bit of privacy, I guess. Most people who don't know the place won't even question the dome being there, and those who do will know to keep away.”

I hear the beginnings of laughter. “You did say no one could do this in the dome but you.”

“Honored to have been the one I allowed in?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Hey- Wilhelm, not to sound too weird, but I promise I'll give you the best first night I possibly can”

“Thank you for that.” He kisses me again and I can't help my smile while I take off the jacket then, the spell and our activities having made it entirely unneeded, I set it down on the empty side of the bench and Wilhelm moves for the fastenings of my dress then, his hands making quick work of the ties while I loosen the rest of his shirt and shrug off the scraps of fabric that passed for my sleeves before unbuttoning the first three buttons of his shirt.

 My eyes widen just a fraction when I realize how far down the scars extended from his throat to his chest, and how many relatively smaller ones he’d acquired over the years. And at the same time, I see Wilhelm force his eyes away from my chest with a renewed blush on his features.

I retrace the scar starting from his brow and going down to his neck like he’d had me do before and stop exactly where he had. “Hey, are you okay with getting your scars touched, beyond here?”

“…I don’t know for sure.”

I nod in response, kissing down his neck and taking notice of his reactions as I go, every gasp and grunt. “Stop me the _very second_ I do something you don't like okay? I’ll do the same for you.” I continue undressing him, pulling back once I'm done unbuttoning the suit’s shirt to take it off, letting it join the tie before placing both my hands on his chest, amused at how hairy he was despite having never seen him anything less than clean shaven from the neck up.

Wilhelm goes for my dress then, blue fabric bunching up on his hands, looking up to me for permission before he pulls it up and leaves me in my petticoats, a pretty blush on his face while his eyes rove over my chest with interest.

“You've… Gotten some scars of your own too, are those okay? To touch?”

I look down, there wasn't really much of a comparison to be made between us, mine were all from the past months, even if they looked older than they were because of magical healing, and unlike him I'd deserved most of them: Even if the first had been from one of the first archers we met when I was still wet behind the ears as an adventurer, all others had been from my own insistence in moving to the front lines despite my frame.

“…They're fine, only a little ticklish. You can touch them all you like. Let me try something first though.”

I push him back with both hands, simultaneously muttering the chants required for transfiguring the bench and watching it fold out into a cushioned wooden cot. I see Wilhelm’s eyes widen in surprise as he’s sprawled back, arms above his head, barely catching himself, hair surrounding him like a halo of golden light.

And I feel my breath catch. Sitting on his lap as I was, the only thing I could think was how Wilhelm was the most beautiful man I’d seen in years.

(And perhaps I also felt slightly proud of myself for managing to surprise him.)

I bend down to kiss him properly then, a hand on each cheek, lavishing him with all my attention , feeling him sigh against my lips while he moved his hands to caress my back, heeding my previous advice. His touch feather light against my spine until I feel him pass over a mark I’d never noticed before.

I rise, turn my head slightly. “Wait, what is that? I don’t recognize it.”

“Uhm, I think—” He timidly moves one of his hands to my front, tracing his thumb over a sword strike that ran from just below my breast to my collarbone and then moved to a matching dip right above it, the trajectory between the two obvious now. “From the arrow back in Havenway.”

“…I never really noticed the exit wound of that one.” With months of distance between now and the injury it only raises clinical curiosity in me, but Wilhelm seems slightly bemused. I pick up his hand and move it back to the slash, wordlessly encouraging him to touch further, trying to show him I wasn’t bothered the best I knew how. “And this one was from the Elven Authorities agent.”

He stops his hand over my heart, closes his eyes, and brings me back down, wrapping his arms around me before pulling me tight against his chest again, heart hammering. “Back when we met your brother, I remember.”

A pause, a tighter squeeze and further strain on his voice. “You worried me sick back then, Julia.”

I’d gone down with that strike despite my Bladesong, and Wilhelm had been the one to retrieve a potion from my pack shortly after. Given our current position and the strong beat of his heart against me I can see his concern for what it was now and scoot up to kiss him softly. “I'm sorry for worrying you so much.”

It’s a comfortable position we’re in, our urgency half-forgotten in these caresses even if I still feel Wilhelm’s hardness at my stomach when he returns me a weak smile. “You still worry me now, but that's okay.”

“That's fair.” I settle on his side and let my hands roam over some of the marks I recognize, kissing those I can reach while laying down and checking on his worst scrapes he'd gotten since we met. “I worry a lot about you too, you know? I know you're strong, but I can't help it. You always brush things off, but I don't like seeing you get hurt.”

He shrugs. “You don't like seeing any of us get hurt.”

“I don't. But I _hate_ seeing you get hurt. People don't take it seriously” I found a still healing mark from a shattered Ice Knife on his side and traced over it with my fingers. “Even I feel I don't take it seriously enough sometimes. I'm sorry.”

He goes quiet, but I see him smile before I feel him petting my hair. I thought back to the doctor’s office in Havenway, how he'd accepted a badly calculated dose of potion of healing without any complaint. Not even Wilhelm seemed to worry about himself enough sometimes. “I've seen people brush off too much and keel over unconscious or worse, and I’ve seen it happen in less dire circumstances than yours. Wilhelm, I- I don’t want to ever see something like that happen to you if I can help it.”

When he looked me over, mouth agape and color on his cheeks I felt as if I’d spoken too much. “I- I’m! Sorry if I’m getting too ahead of myself, I really don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I-”

He lifts me enough that we're face to face again, my legs straddling his lap once more before he kisses me, slow and deliberate. “You’re not don't worry.” I melt back into the kiss then, before he breaks off again to whisper: “And Julia? I love you too.”

I have no words for that, but I do feel myself flush to the tip of my ears, and they probably begin wiggling from the way he goes to touch them just then. I smile and hug him tight against me. “I do love you.” I say, testing the words in my mouth, even if I’d had them in me for months. “So much.”

We just stare at each other, naked and smiling like maniacs, feeling like children, teenagers really. There was so much this would change and for this moment I didn't feel worried about it going wrong. “Wilhelm, I really think we'll make this work.”

“We will. Are you still worried that Andrea will kill you, Julia?”

“I mean, dating your best friend’s brother is always awkward in parts, but- You're my friend too. If I hurt you enough to give her reason to want to kill me I'll do it myself.” A bit darker than I'd foreseen it but I felt every word of it rang true. “For as long as you'll have me, I'll keep protecting you the best I can.”

He looks embarrassed, like he hadn't expected my vows despite his own penchant for loud heroic speeches. “I- We’re on the same page, yes.”

I can only grin at that. “Good.”

I pull back, keep kissing down his chest, catching one of his nipples between my lips just to hear how he'd react, grabbing his wrist the best I can when I see him move to cover his mouth and I actually feel bold enough to stop him from doing it, redirecting his hand to my hair and feeling a sense of placidity wash over me at the touch.

Every gasp and moan from him had become something precious to me, and seeing his reactions I only redoubled my efforts, using my free hand on his other nipple, pinching and tweaking it while alternating between suckling and licking the one in my mouth with barely any flourish, grinding his crotch against my thigh and groping his chest just to hear his broken moans echo inside this dome we'd made our private sanctum

“You're gorgeous like this, Wilhelm.”

He turns red, and that's everything I want.

I continue this treatment despite myself, and it’s only when I feel his other hand move to my shoulder that I look back up at him and realize how far gone he was, those blue eyes of his had gone almost dark, the flush on his face and the red across his chest was a sight to see. With my thigh slotted between his legs as it was I could feel a smallish wet spot already forming at the front of his trousers.

Wilhelm barely had any words beyond “Please” and “Too close” anymore, his labored breath making me worry I'd done too much too soon, he got up to lean against his elbows then, chest rising and falling from my ministrations.

“Sorry, got carried away there. I’ll take care of you, don't worry.” I say with a kiss. “You're being so good for me, Wilhelm.”

“Jules, that’s not… Helping…”

I shrug that off with a wink but my bravado almost dies down when I unbutton his fly, and I see he's crimson when I can't hide my surprise. I shouldn't call it that really, I’d expected this, but beyond well-proportioned for his general size, Wilhelm was _large himself_ in terms of girth. And his bashfulness about it made me wonder if he had gotten this far before with some hometown lady or lad that ran away screaming at the last minute.

And shame on them because this was a gorgeous cock: Large and thick as it sprung up against his stomach, pre-come already rolling down in rivulets down its length.

I feel my mouth go dry and want nothing more than to lick him clean, so I do: Wrapping one of my hands around the base and licking long stripes up the side of it, the taste just as expected but markedly clean, I move up to wrap my lips around the head and circle it with my tongue as I look Wilhelm straight in the eyes every step of the way, enjoying his broken moans and as I continue to clean him up and lick some stray drops off my lips to a whimper from him.

All of this however - I thought while struggling to even relax my jaw enough to take him in - was a bit of a stark reminder elves and humans really _weren't_ the same species, and as far as humans went Wilhelm was far larger than any other I'd ever been acquainted to so _that_ would require some assistance.

But Oberon help me if I wasn't determined.

“I'll need something from the bag of holding, hold on.” I give him a quick peck on the lips and lose my petticoats and underwear on the way to the bag, and Wilhelm takes the hint as I hear the rustle and clanging of his pants, belt and shoes hitting the floor on his side of the cot while I retrieve a bottle of lubricant.

I stop dead when I turn to face him: Wilhelm is a sight. A wonderful, wonderful sight, and for my eyes only. He's adorably shy, barely stopping himself from covering up even if I'm just as naked as he is now.

I put myself back on his lap, now without any clothing between us I settle right over the length of his cock, rocking myself slightly as I whisper at his ear “This is not for now but after we get started I don't want to pause for it.” I accentuate my next words with a harsher thrust of my hips, “I'd ride you right here and now with no preamble if I could, believe me.”

I feel his groan more than I hear it, his cock twitching right under my folds before he sits back up to grab me by my hips and still me down, pulling me close, I make no attempt to stifle my own cry as he presses us chest to chest. “Then let me- Let me do something for you Julia.”

The second I give the slightest of nods to that I'm lifted to his shoulders and held up in his arms effortlessly, his intent quite clear as he settles my thighs on either side of his head. “Maybe I can get you wet enough that you won't need that.”

 _I can practically hear him grin, and_ fuck. I’m embarrassed to the point of indignation: “Ah- I- If I do it's really not because of you, you know?! This is no attack on the Öökullkaru pussy eating prowess okay! Elves are smaller than humans! A tight fit! I know this from experience! And you are _QUITE_ THE CHALL—”

I cry out at the first contact of his tongue on me and hold onto his hair for dear life and cross my ankles behind his back. “ _FUCK!_ Wilhelm!” Of course, it’d be hard to show him why I could possibly be worried when I felt myself wet enough to drip and he had the best possible view of it, and while I’d been half joking about the Öökullkaru prowess, Wilhelm did seem to have some insane talent for someone so new to this:

 Beyond technique, the fire in his eyes as he looked up to me, the passionate way he let his tongue (Proportional, proportional! Everything about this man was proportional!) plunge into me and circle my clit on the way out and how he handled one hundred and thirty pounds of squirming elf girl at his shoulders like a literal fucking champion was above and beyond everything I'd expected from him.

He lays me down on the cot and I taste myself in his kiss, catching his lower lip between my teeth and embracing him, reveling in his closeness and his weight on top of me more than the act itself. His hand slides down from my waist to my hips and finally to my knees as he nudged my legs apart, going entirely on touch as we kept kissing, only interrupted by a loud keen when he slipped one of his fingers into me.

His inexperience only really showed then, and while his fingers were large, like everything else about him, he didn't seem too sure about what else to do beyond the obvious in and out thrusting, which was good but-

“Wait can you-” I feel myself blush, realizing what I was about to teach him. “This is a bit Fantasy Cosmo but… Do you feel a… spongier part there? On the top? If you can-”

He’s a fast learner and begins stroking it before I even finish talking, I arch my back in pleasure and grip his hair again. “YES! Exactly that! Now with your thumb, my clit, please, please- I’m so close, keep going, keep going-”

Wilhelm moves his mouth past my lips to my neck and chest, repeating some of the same treatment I’d given him earlier on my breasts when I already felt so close to the precipice, my pleas coming out in broken elven now as I tried to recompose myself even if I'm too far gone to even try to keep my hips still against his hand. “Put another one in Wilhelm, please-”

He’s obedient but the second finger is almost too much for me and he frets slightly at my discomfort, going for the bottle of lubricant immediately despite his boast. “You weren’t kidding, you’re- Really, _really_ tight, will it be okay?”

It’s becoming hard for me to talk coherently. “Yes, I want this, I want this so much, I want _you,_ it’ll be fine with the lubricant and I know how to take it- It’s just been too long since I last- Please, please, I want…”

The dual assault as he adjusts, scissoring his fingers while still groping and caressing my breasts with his free hand and suckling on them quickly becomes too much for me to bear, and when he adds a third finger I come crashing down. I pull him back up to kiss him again before collapsing in the cot for a second, thanking him in every language I know how.

When I let go I see Wilhelm panting above me, eyes half lidded and visibly close to his own limit by now, his cock throbbing against my stomach. “Do you still need me to… stretch you out more?”

“…No I don't, I think we might be good now. Just go slow for me.” I grab the vial of lubricant myself, instinctively warming it up through Prestidigitation before slathering it on my hands and reaching down to stroke him, savoring his gasps but not doing much more than coating him with the oil and angling him towards my entrance after hooking my legs around his waist, and pulling his hand away. “Please, Wilhelm, please I-”

“Julia-” He adjusts, grabbing the bottle to slick himself with some more of the oil until I feel the head of his cock between my folds. I tighten my legs around him, urging him forward.

“I love you.” The words come out in a breathless chorus once he's in and in that moment that is a simple statement of fact between us, a simple understanding and a reason to smile, so we do.

“I love you, I love you- Keep going, please, please I feel so full, I need more of you inside me I-”

He snaps his hips forward, still not quite bottoming out against me but close enough to it I feel my head swimming once again before he withdraws to thrust in harder, harsher this time, my voice escaping me in gasps and moans and loud begging for more when he manages to set a brutal pace, pinning me down on the cot, kissing and biting me, leaving marks on my neck I didn't want to hide.

 I see the tree’s lights reflected on his sweat slick skin, the hair that sticks to his face and mixes with mine when he slows only slightly to kiss me properly, a slow, tender contrast as he hooks one of my legs higher and drives deeper into me at a relentless pace, the sounds of skin slapping on skin becoming the loudest thing in our shelter after my screams wore my voice down.

And then I feel his other hand reach between us and rubbing my clit with large dexterous fingers until I can't keep myself from tightening around him, finally feeling him hit his own crest and thick ropes of his cum shooting into me, my mind beginning to blank once more while I felt him go lax against me and kiss him again.

And then it happens.

I see Wilhelm’s eyes open before I notice the pressure inside me, widening just past my entrance and inexorably pressing inside me in a way that’s more than I can handle. It scratches an itch I wasn't aware I had, and I tighten my legs around him, searching for more contact, more friction, making me arch back and grind deeper into that pressure without realizing what was happening, how we were getting stuck and sealed together.

And he was still coming.

A _knot_. Beyond being huge as hell, Wilhelm had a _knot_. I look down to the space between us, and there’s a small bump on my lower belly, growing and overwhelming as he kept pumping his seed into me, my cheeks showing a bold red streak across them. “Fuck… Wilhelm, this-”

This was hot, frankly, but he looked so shocked and upset I kept my mouth shut.

“I don’t know what’s- Are you alright Julia?” He sounds absolutely wrecked, delicious. “It’s too much, I- Why is this happening, what is-”

I try to get his attention by patting his cheeks. “Shh, shh shh, shh. It’s alright, it’s alright, roll to your back. I think it’ll be more comfortable for us that way. How are you feeling? Do you feel good?”

There are tears on the corners of his eyes. “I’m so sorry- I didn't know why I- Like a dog-“

“Or a wolf.” I understood his confusion. Despite all his run ins with werewolves he’d never been considered infected. “If this is the only way lycanthropy actually manifests in you, it's not-“ I punctuate my words with a thrust of my hips and a smirk, met with a strangled moan from him. “It’s not terrible at all.” Wilhelm blushes and looks away from me.

“Wilhelm, honey, dear, it's alright, don't worry, I didn't expect this either but I'm pretty sure I'd have spent the next half hour clinging to you regardless.”

“…You really do just roll with anything don’t you Jules?”

“I try to. And you deserve all that and more.” When we lay down my face is squarely against his chest and I can't scoot upwards the slightest inch, but I can't complain when the thudding of his heart is so comforting to me. “You're wonderful Wilhelm. there's nothing that could change that.”

Again, he places one of his hands on my head, petting my hair, a comforting gesture, like I'd done to him before. And under the lights on the trees and the lake, we fall asleep.


End file.
